


Lucifer of the Opera

by FoxTeeth



Category: Phantom of the Opera (2004), Supernatural
Genre: Daae!Sam, F/M, Lucifer could die, M/M, Multi, Onesided!Rowena/Lucifer, Phantom!Lucifer, Sam is dead, Vicomte!Gabriel, but sam was old, he died of natural age
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-05-16 03:16:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14803337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxTeeth/pseuds/FoxTeeth
Summary: Phantom of the Opera (2004 adaptation) meets Supernatural. No need to read or view Phantom of the Opera, the plot line is the same. Sam, an aspiring opera singer is guided by an 'angel of music' that his father sent to Sam when he died. This 'angel of music' is none other than Lucifer who falls in love with Sam. In practice, Crowley is nearly killed and quits on new managers, Dean and Castiel before opening night. As Sam and Charlie are practicing their ballet moves for that night, the Vicomte Gabriel de Chagny arrives and Sam realizes Gabriel is his long lost childhood sweetheart.  A feud over Sam's love happens between Gabriel and Lucifer, but only one can remain victorious. Lucifer of the Opera will go directly off of the 2004 film, though the ending may change.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Phantom of the Opera](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/386042) by Lyrics by Charles Hart and Richard Stilgoe Book by Andrew Lloyd Webber and Richard Stilgoe. 



> Erik:Lucifer  
> Christine Daaé: Sam  
> Vicomte Raoul de Chagny: Gabriel  
> Armand Moncharmin and Firmin Richard: Dean and Cas  
> Madame Giry: Rowena    
> Meg Giry: Charlie  
> Carlotta: Crowley
> 
> Everything is based on the 2004 film adaptation, speech is slightly changed to avoid copyright.

1905, the years had found themselves drowning in layers of dust, as did the erst polished wood floored stage including the span of formerly luxurious velvet lined seat cushions that at present lay in torn tatters. If he wanted, he could still imagine the busy workings the curtains undersurface, the sea of audience members chattering enthusiastic for the show to come, the fine detailed preparations that became recited with great frequency, the maids knew each feature better than their lovers through their mundane everyday cleaning. Cursed it was, no matter the detailing, work poured into the wondrous building that collected names known famous in the world. Alike the years, fame had collected a thick layer of dust, to which people passed with no thought of what was or could have been. The Vicomte separated his nostalgia as the auctioneer’s gavel slammed the podium, turning his attention back to the tragic stage occupied by a broken podium contrasting from the stiff cleaned suit accessorizing the similar tempered auctioneer.

 **Auctioneer** : Lot 663, vintage poster from the house’s own production of Chalumeau “Hannibal”

 **Porter** : Showing here

The porter brings forward a poster, almost taller than him, plastered to a starling renewed cardboard despite the frayed edges, torn middle where the hips met the poster’s waist, and coffee coloured stains layering the former pristine glory.

 **Auctioneer:** Do I have 7 francs? Bid 5? Six? Seven? Yes, to you, sir, eight? Eight going once, twice. [Auctioneer raises his gavel consequently letting it fall curtly onto the far right corner, causing a swift knock.] ’Hannibal poster sold to Gabriel, Vicomte de Chagny. Next up we have a wooden pistol attached are three human skull replicas, a prop for a production of the 1831 play ’Robert le Diable’ by Meyerbeer for 12 francs. 12 francs? 12, thank you. 17 francs? Once at 17? Twice? Sold at 12 to you, sir, number 18.

Gabriel was sentimental, one could say, buying the poster merely for memories of better times. The poster, however, wasn’t the reason for his interest in the auction rather his interest was rooted towards dire wantings of Sam to just appear. Granted miracles didn’t happen, dead don’t rise, immorality only existed for the very deamon he had hunted for years following Sam’s death. The porter appeared from the corner holding a eloquently decorated box faded from decades without proper affection. Auctioneer: Lot 665, a music box developed from papier-mache shaped in a similar fashion to a barrel-organ. A Persian robed monkey can be seen fastened to the lid. Despite being found amongst the deepest vaults below the theatre, the music box is in perfect working order. The porter rotates the delicately formed handle protruding, creating a haunting tune carrying through the deserted opera house, bouncing off the curved walls. A woman near the end of the stage, partially doused in shadows perks up to the sound, tears fast to form without leaving their confices in her stoic eyes. Madame Rowena, Gabriel remembers, the woman who defended that beast, that so called, angel of music, that Lucifer. He knew she had no part in his actions, yet he needed balme towards someone. Sam was dead. Dead. A word so simple carried the world on their pain soaked tears.    

 **Auctioneer** : Starting at twenty-two francs? No bids at twenty-two? Bid at seventeen? I am bid at seventeen. Madame Rowena at twenty? Gabriel fastened his eyes on the delusioned woman, angered at her dedication to the phantom. She returned the sign of malice in his eyes with a shrug, unfazed nor content she turned to the awaiting auctioneer. A raise of her hand continued the fued not merely over the music box, but desperation proving the phantom was not all that he seemed to be.

 **Auctioneer** : Do I hear 25? 25 to the Vicomte. Bid at 28? Madame Rowena bid at 28. Do I hear thirty? Thirty? Bid to the Vicomte at thirty. 35? Madame Rowena, do you bid 35? [Rowena backs away, shaking her head with silent defeat.] Sold at 30 to the Vicomte. Thank you greatly, my good sir.

The porter steps down, crossing to Gabriel with sure, steady steps music box in hand. He hands the box over, thanks Gabriel, swivels on his heels walking back to his resting spot. Gabriel inspects the box with reverence, half aware of deft eyes tracking his miniscule movements tracing the pattern adorning the monkeys’ robes. His lips move making soft tones spill out from the aged throat, compliments spewing out to felt ears.

 **Gabriel** : A figure fit for collections truly, detailed to every memory he told of. My friend, my dear pet, my treasured piece, he spoke of velvet and vivid patterns and lead base. Even when he and I fade, will you play on?

 **Auctioneer** : [Gabriel returning from his trip through his mind catching tail ends of the next item.] -this disaster making the theatre as you see it. Let us try and frighten ghosts of past through a bit of enlightenment, shall we?

Lights flashed, rejuvenating the auctioneers face stained in enjoyment seeing ropes heave the renewed chandelier breathe life back into the group that gathered. Stopping, the chandelier met ceiling shining down onto what glory that began in the theatre’s start. Light gleamed off gold backed seats, polished wooden floor joined brilliantly painted props, a frenzied group gathered for practice, instruments strummed or blew adding chaos, life blew out and collected even embellished the corners.  


	2. Act 1 Scene 1-Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first part of Act 1 Scene 1, stay tuned for part two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh wow it's been nearly a year. I'm very sorry, I lost track of time thinking I had posted like last month. Oops. Anyways, here's the next installment!

Fleeting images consisting of ballerinas, actors, and stagehands, rushing towards practiced perfection as minutes ticked by closer yet to the preference nearing in a few mere hours. Hannibal, starring great male actor Richard Roman as the leading role Hannibal accompanied by Queen of Carthage played by primadonna Crowley. Madame Rowena, strict faced rapped her cane against each girl’s sickled feet, disappointment shining through after the years of training to fix the juvenile error. She took a glance at her daughter, Charlie, her face softening slightly seeing the structured form she took. To Charlie's left stood Sam on pointe waiting for his cues that were sleight of hand to everyone but the dancers themselves. Sam and Charlie played as not only as leading roles as slaves but also the distracting beauties if another dancer were to make a mistake. Crowley stood toward the right end of the stage grasping a bloodied head in the near identical manipulation of Richards character, Hannibal. Overexragent notes were thrown from Crowley's wide open mouth, maids and actors alike hesitated to cover their ears as the diva struck enough fear into those that offended him in even dismal things, such as covering one's ears from the opposing sound. 

Crowley (after a particularly harsh, long-winded note, breathlessly whispers out):  
The head of Hannibal ruler of slaved Rome, a trophy given from our saviors!

Despite what Crowley thought of as awe-inspiring, rehearsal continued without a glance toward his direction. Disgruntled, Crowley walked off to prepare for the upcoming final scene, a stagehand cuts in front of him a ladder in tow. Random scenery props began appearing as Crowley walked transforming the busy stage into a brilliant display of India’s finest palace grounds. He was to shine, Crowley, not some bedazzled shrubbery. A call from the nearest stagehand made it known to him that they were to redo a scene from the previous act due to a dancer fumbling. Murmurs of ‘Damn those dancers.’ and ‘Can’t do one thing right can they?’ escaped Crowley as he turned around to go back up the onto the stage. 

Girls: Celebrate tonight with feast, dance, song, for the champion is bringing freedom to us!  
Men: Romans will fear as the sound of every trumpet in Carthage blares!  
All: Hannibal makes his way towards us, feel drums beneath our feet, in the ground.  
(Hannibal, played by Richard Roman appears into view)  
Dick: How upsetting to see the country so loved is threatened by Roma’s traps-  
Raphael: Sir, we say ‘Rome’. If you could say that instead of ‘Roma’.  
Dick: Right, Rome [slowly sounds out letter by letter] This is quite difficult.   
Those around Dick were quickly annoyed his childish ways of spelling despite having the best tutor money could pay towards for the past two years. No one could truly stand him, not even his close friend Crowley. Both personalities were strong and demanding, never letting a single person doubt their power and status above them. This similarity clashed many times in the theatre with tempers always running low, causing small fueds to build between the two divas. The only trait Crowley could dangle above his peer was how Dick could be outsmarted by a young child of about 10. Crowley opened his mouth to insult him, but out walked retiring manager Bobby. Crowley would admit to being daft a few times, this was not one of those times. Trailing behind Bobby were Dean and Castiel, listening intently to the wise words careful to remember each word; they were the new managers after all. Raphael looked to Dick for him to continue the lines, however, Dick’s gaping look at Dean and Castiel made the message clear that he paid no attention to the conductor.   
Bobby: As you can see gentleman, rehearsal is in session for tonight’s performance; a rendition of Chalumeaus’ "Hannibal".  
Raphael: [He takes a deep breath and slowly releases it through his nose] Dick if you would kindly return to ‘how upsetting to see’.  
Dick: [Barks out his line, startled] How upsetting to see the country so loved is threatened by Rome’s traps!   
Giggles erupt from the surrounding actors, causing Dick to blush a scarlet red across his face. Bobby takes the distraction as a cue to finally introduce the new managers formally to his cast.   
Bobby: Actors and Actresses, if you would, divert your attention over here! I would like to introduce the Winchesters! Misters Dean and Castiel will be your new managers replacing yours truly. [Dean and Castiel bow in a polite manner when Raphael interrupts the greetings]  
Raphael: Mister Bobby! Sir, we are rehearsing, please wait until the scene’s end.  
Bobby: Right, right, I’m sorry about that. Proceed!  
Raphael: Great thanks to you. Dick! Continue from ‘how upsetting to see’.  
Bobby: [Whispering to Winchesters] Raphael is our conductor, but much like you’ll see with our actors he is quite demanding. [They turn back to the rehearsal]  
Dick: How upsetting to see the country so loved is threatened by Rome’s traps spanning our great country. Bondage of our land will seldom last long, tomorrow we will seize it back! Celebrate for we have come to fight for you!  
As per their cue, dancers sprung out from the sidelines, energy spewing regardless of many hours practiced throughout the day. Centre stage stood Dean, Castiel, and Bobby in pure awe moving a few steps only after a dancer collided with Dean’s arm. Bobby began introducing Dean and Castiel to main roles familiarizing them to the extensive cast littered throughout the stage.   
Bobby: [He points to Dick] Richard Roman, who goes by Dick is our main tenor. He plays the roles that foil Crowley.  
Rowena: [She walks over to the managers, impatience resounding in her words. She sharply raps the stage with her cane, directing the attention of the stage managers to her.] Move to one side please gentlemen, you are blocking our dancers way.   
Bobby: Ah, I’m sorry Madame Rowena; Winchesters this is our senior ballet mistress.[The stage managers walk to the right wing, much to Madame Rowena’s pleasure] To be quite honest, I won’t be missing the business. As bad as that sounds I have my valid reasonings.  
Castiel: I don’t mean to pester you, but I’ll ask again; why are you retiring?  
Bobby: [Paying the elder Winchester no attention, he gestures to ballerinas and balladeers flawlessly executing their En L'Airs and Chaînés] Our theatre has great pride in not only our ballet dancers, but also in how they perform with such power expressions. It truly is a sight to behold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So stay tuned for the next part that will come out in the future. I'm horrible at deadlines;-;

**Author's Note:**

> Critiques, praise, what to fix, etc.: all comments are welcome and I will make my best attempt to respond to every comment. I would like to get to 50 hits and 30 kudos before I post the next chapter. I have a busy schedule and would prefer not to waste time on something people will not read. Thank you for reading! See you next time, stay safe!  
> Edit: We have hit 66 hits in a day in a half! We are half way there! Thank you so much everyone!!!


End file.
